One Little Lullaby
by LiveLifeWithLove
Summary: Future!ficlet. Kurt and Blaine's daughter, Leighton, isn't very happy. So, Kurt sings her the lullaby his mother used to sing to him. Blaine just happens to see. Light fluff ensues. First fic!


**(A/N): So... this is my first fic. Like, ever. Well, not written, but posted. And it's not even a fic. It's a ficlet. So however which way you stumbled upon it, I hope you read it through to the end and let me know your thoughts. Contructive criticism is welcomed, but don't hate. It's not beta'd, other than me. Let me know whatever you think. :)**

**Also, if you could check out my profile: I have a poll up about whether or not I should post a prologue to an actuall story I'm writing. It would mean a lot to me if you guys dropped by.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Darren Criss or Chris Colfer (dang!), or the song 'Little Moon' by First Aid Kit.  
>(it felt weird writing that. I usually read it!)<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt was bustling around the house, little two-year-old Leighton slung on one hip. As he busied himself around the little house, he couldn't help but feel extremely house-wifey. The thought brought a smile to his lips.<p>

Not too long after, Leighton began to get restless. Whining, struggling, and generally putting up a fuss.

"Leigh, what in the world are you doing?" Kurt tsked. "You're making cleaning very difficult, honey. It would be highly appreciated if you would stay still."

Kurt didn't know why he spoke to the baby like an adult. He just did. And sometimes, it seemed, she understood him. Her bright eyes, the ones she inherited from Kurt himself, focused on his, her chubby hands grasping at his arms.

Thoughts aside, the infant was stilling making a ruckus. Kurt sighed as a wail began to build up in her throat. "I'm guessing it's time for a nap?" He whispered as the wail reached its crescendo.

As Kurt moved swiftly down the hall to the nursery, he began to hum under his breath in an attempt to calm the struggling and distressed little one.

Kurt was so caught up with the baby, still keeping the tune of his melody going. Blaine's return home went unnoticed as the notes and rhythms weaved themselves into words.

_Birds are leaving over here_

_I saw them sail away_

Kurt sang, his voice high and lilting, the baby watching, her whining fading to whimpers.

_They looked just like saints_

_Little one_

As Kurt finished the first verse, he tapped his daughter's little nose and spun around, eliciting a giggle. He kept the lullaby going, not noticing Blaine standing in the doorway behind him.

_I heard myself whisper your name_

_I was asleep, in a dream_

_When you woke me up_

_Little sun_

Kurt was swaying gently as he paced across the room. Leighton began to calm and quiet, her eyes losing focus. The lyrics turned into simple "la's" as Leighton was being tucked in.

_The way you look at me now_

_These lights that used to shine_

_I've been blowing them out_

_Little one_

Kurt launched into the next verse, a small smile gracing his lips as he looked on to his half-asleep little child with a look of deep caring, love, and reverence.

_Well, I remember those few nights_

_When the sky, it stared right back at us_

_I fell so small standing next to you_

_Little Moon_

Kurt looked out of the window whilst he sang, taking in the way the pinks and oranges of sunset had almost entirely faded into the purples and inky blackness of night. The soft moonlight illuminated everything, casting a light, calm glow over their pristine backyard and the forest beyond.

The melody once again fell into the "la's", Kurt's unique voice adding a lilting quality of the song. Little Leighton was sleeping peacefully as the song faded to a close, her chest rising and falling with her tiny breaths.

Blaine walked into and hugged Kurt from behind, pulling him close. "That was beautiful."

Kurt smiled gently over his shoulder, whispering, "It was my mother's… I mean, what she always sung to me."

Blaine smiled contentedly. Back in high school, as the bullied freshman, he never could have thought his life would turn out the way it did. He was so lucky; he had a beautiful daughter, a husband, a home…

He pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's cheek. "That's an even better reason to keep it alive. She looks like you, you know. Your eyes." Blaine mused, although he knew Kurt knew it.

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms so they were chest to chest. "She looks like my mother. With your hair." He teased, plucking at a stray curl.

Blaine chuckled, the sound reverberating deep within his chest.

"Let's cuddle," He suggested, already tugging Kurt out of the room.

"If you insist," Kurt sighed dramatically, though he was eager to spend precious time with the one he loved, knowing he has all he ever could have wanted.

And that was a nice thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Yeah... cheesy/crappy ending, I know. I only had the idea of Kurt singing this song to a daughter and Blaine seeing. I wasn't really sure how to end it. :/**

**So... leave a review? I'll... give you major awesome points if you do! It would be appreciated, really. I don't hand out awesome points willy-nilly. ;)**

**Oh and with the song: I cut out the talking part at the beginning. It just didn't fit. But no biggie.**

**DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


End file.
